Halloween
by shinelikegold
Summary: How Hermione and Ron became friends in their first year after the troll incident. Ron/Hermione Romance. Hope you enjoy x


**Halloween**

Halloween. It was always made to be scary and eventful, but not as eventful as this one. How often is it that you are confronted with a twelve-foot mountain troll, then live to tell the tale? How often is it that two boys run into a girls bathroom and defeat it? How likely is it that one of the heros saved the girl he had insulted just hours earlier?

It was fate.

Hermione watched as staff ran into the bathroom, looking shaken and partially irritated. She chanced a glance at Harry and Ron, who both looked shocked and apprehensive.

"Explain!" McGonagall said sternly, her face red with rage, although her body shook with shock.

"Well-"

"What it-"

Hermione listened at the two ramble on, getting absolutely nowhere. Her mind wandered, she needed to act fast - they saved her life, she couldn't just let them rattle on and eventually get expelled or something! No, they had saved her - she owed them.

"It was my fault, Professor." Hermione said quickly, cutting off the boys excuses. The room gasped in horror, some tutting with disgust. She needed to carry on now she had started, but her heart was beating so fast and her mind was buzzing with worry and desperation that she thought it wouldn't be possible.

"Miss Granger?" McGonagall said faintly, her face drained of the colour that had been there previously.

"I let the troll in," Hermione breathed, trying to calm her rapidly beating heart. "I read about them and thought I could handle it, but I was wrong. If they hadn't come and found me, I'd probably be dead."

Hermione was staring at her feet, not daring to look up and see everyone's expressions. She had saved them, but at what cost?

"Please leave the room, Miss Granger," McGongall sounded shrill. "Ten points from Gryffindor."

When Hermione had left the room, she breathed a deep sigh of relief. She had gotten of lightly, as bad as losing points for your house was, it was a thousand times better than losing your place at Hogwarts.

"Hermione?" a voice said behind her.

She turned to see a very pale Ron, whose face looked a mix of relief and shock. Hermione smiled, but frowned again as she remembered what she had overheard. She turned her back on him and advanced down the corridor.

"Wait!" Ron shouted after her. She could hear his clumsy footsteps as he ran after her, and she felt a sudden jolt and spun around.

"What?" she hissed.

"I was GOING to say thankyou," Ron snapped, eyeing her with sudden distaste. "But I've changed my mind. After all, Me and Harry saved you."

"You insulted me and made me cry and you have the cheek to say that you two saved me, when I need not have been saved if you hadn't insulted me in the first place!" Hermione felt pulse raced with anger and she glared at him, his face becoming red with embarrassment.

"I-I.." Ron mumbled, still holding her arm firmly.

"You what?" Hermione snapped. "You need not apologise! I understand that you think I'm irritating or shall I quote - 'A nightmare'"

It seemed to show in Ron's expression that he felt guilty. Hermione rolled her eyes, after all, he had hurt her deeply, so it was only fair he got what he deserved... didn't he?

He looked up and their eyes met. Hermione felt her heart began to race and her face turn a bright shade of pink, which was clearly noticeable in the empty, moonlit corridor. She had never noticed how beautiful his eyes were, how piercing and mesmorizing they were. Ron seemed to have noticed what they were doing and looked back down to the floor.

"W-Well..." Ron smiled slightly and looked up. "What are friends for?"

Hermione's heart stopped, and her brain went into reverse. Had he just said what she had been hoping to hear since she had met him?

She looked at him and the question was answered. He smiled at her, which made her heart skip a beat. His eyes were attractive, but they were nothing compared to his smile.

"Friends?" Hermione muttered.

"Friends." Ron repeated.

They smiled at each other, then strolled back to the common room - as friends.


End file.
